Energy consumption has increased, costs are on the rise and utilities are struggling to keep up with demand. Environmentally climate change is a global problem. Energy consumption has increased, costs are on the rise and utilities are struggling to keep up with demand. Peak and average energy usage in domestic and industrial environments is growing exponentially and absence of detailed energy consumption metrics is making systematic management and reduction of energy usage very difficult. Environmentally, climate change is a global problem.
There is an increase in the deployment of next generation networks through the implementation of technologies such as IP/MPLS and FTTH to support delivery of advanced Internet Protocol applications such as high speed Internet access, VoIP, video and multimedia IPTV into the home. More and more consumers, service providers and utilities are looking at adopting and utilizing smart technologies in the premises to allow delivery of advances services, enhance lifestyles through device automation and management, and to ensure reliable, cost-effective management of consumption of energy to minimize environmental impact and reduce energy costs